


There's more to this dwarf

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Tattoo Kink, or not so accidental, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from my darling fassbender-mcavoyobsessed:<br/>Baggishield (of course) Thorin has tattoos and piercings and Bilbo is super fascinated by them.<br/>The 'super fascinated' I interpreted as actually obsessed. Have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's more to this dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and i am kinky.  
> but hell i enjoy it.

Bilbo was woken by Fili and Kili, both half-dressed and smiling brightly.

   „Master Boggins, we are taking a bath. Are you coming?“ The hobbit nodded and followed them. Two weeks on the road with them and finally they took a bath. Thorin had insisted to travel as fast as possible. As the hobbit walked up the river away from the noisy splashing dwarves, he found a nice spot and undressed. Slowly he waded into the water and hissed at the cold. He washed himself slowly, when a movement caught his eyes.

Thorin stood only a few metres away, barely visible between two rocks in the river. Bilbo unintentionally crept closer to sneak a peak. His breath caught in his throat. Thorin’s back was coated with thick black lines. Two thinning ones ran down on either side of his spine and from there a complicated pattern of veins spread all over his back. Thorin took a deep breath and his muscles flexed.

Sliding into the cold water with his head thrown back, Bilbo saw even more of the dwarves tattoos. All over his strong arms, the lines and veins continued. When Thorin came back up, he was facing Bilbo. His hair was out of his face, even the braids hung down his back. The tattoos weren’t as frequent as at his back. But he had through each nipple a silver piercing with a black stone on each side. The tattoo reoccurred at his hips, wining passively over the taunt muscles before vanishing under the water line, pointing into the same direction as Thorin’s happy trail.

Bilbo swallowed, ducking down as the dwarf opened his eyes. The slow exhale from the other side of the rocks made Bilbo painfully aware that the dwarf would most definitely hear him if he made a sound. Water splashed and Bilbo peeked around the edge of the stone. Thorin stood there, rubbing his hair dry, one foot on a stone on the riverbed. Between his legs hung proudly his long, thick cock, the tattoos vanishing into dark pubic hair.

But what made Bilbo shiver was the piercing visible through the foreskin. It was a black jewel, cut into the shape of an oval. The hobbit blushed furiously behind his stone before sinking back against the rough material. Thorin Oakenshield was apparently more then he expected him to be. He prayed to all the Valar, that the dwarf wouldn’t find him. As he heard the dwarf leave, he had to supress a sigh.

When he finally returned to the camp, he couldn’t look at Thorin. All he could dream of that night, how this piercing might feel like.

Follower-thank you thing: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/115679584604/omg-150-followers)

The thing on tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/115696311919/fic-prompt-baggishield-of-course-thorin-has)

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have searched genital piercings.  
> Do. Not.  
> I. Repeat. DO. NOT.  
> Do. This. Mistake.  
> You will live a happy life if you don't.  
> The piercing Thorin has is called Prince Albert. (Also don't search that, at least not on google pics)
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


End file.
